


The Time Magnus Was left Home With All Four Children (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Babies, Family, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Siblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Magnus realmente pensó que estaría bien solo con los cuatro hijos.Magnus también estaba extremadamente equivocado.





	The Time Magnus Was left Home With All Four Children (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time Magnus Was left Home With All Four Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701460) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



 

Magnus realmente pensó que estaría bien con los cuatro niños.

Magnus también estaba extremadamente equivocado.

—No, no, no, —Magnus cambió a Jamila, que acababa de terminar su botella, y miró a Iman, que había empezado a llorar. —No, no llores, también. Oh, espera. —Dejó a Iman sobre la manta junto a Jamila, donde habían estado en el suelo, jugando, y corrió a poner la botella actual en el fregadero y tomar una nueva para calentar.

Cuando regresó, miró hacia abajo, solo para congelarse. Ambos bebés estaban llorando ahora, otra vez, y pensando, no estaba del todo seguro de a quién ya había alimentado. —Bien bien. Piensa, piensa piensa, —dijo, agarrando al bebé más cercano (¿Jamila? Él pensó que era Jamila. Realmente necesitaba mejorar en esto) y la recogió. —Aquí, aquí tienes, una buena leche para ti, —dijo, dándole la botella mientras se sentaba en el sofá y frotaba la barriga del otro bebé ligeramente con los dedos de los pies. —Awwww, shhhhh, que está bien, Iman. Papá está aquí. Primero tengo que alimentar a tu hermana y luego te cambiaré.

Miró a Jamila cuando ella se quitó la botella de la boca e inmediatamente vomitó. En todos lados. —¡Oh! ¡Oh Dios! —Él la sostuvo en alto para que no se atragantara y, en cambio, vomitó no solo sobre él, sino sobre toda su hermana en el suelo. —Oh Dios, mierda, mierda. —Volvió la cabeza. —¡RAFAEL! ¡RAFAEL VEN AQUÍ!

Max y Rafael corrieron mientras trataba de callar el fuerte llanto de Jamila por estar cubierta de vómito. —Ewwww, —dijo Max, mirando a Magnus y a ambos bebés. —¿Qué hiciste?, —Preguntó incrédulo.

Magnus gimió sin poder hacer nada. —No sé, —confesó, mirando a Iman. —Rafael, necesito que vayas a buscar un trapo tibio y más ropa para tus hermanas, ¿de acuerdo? Max, ayuda a tu hermano, —instruyó mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, derribando a Jamila nuevamente en el suelo. —Lo siento mucho, —dijo, tendiéndola junto a su hermana mientras les quitaba a ambas sus bodies dos pequeños. —Creo que he alimentado a Jamila dos veces y a Iman ninguna, así que una vez que estén limpios, voy a darle de comer, Iman, —prometió.

Cuando Rafael regresó con un paño mojado y Max con dos pequeños bodies azuls y rosas, Magnus se quitó su propia camisa y tomó el paño para limpiar a las dos niñas y luego su propio pecho pegajoso. —Está bien, vamos, —dijo, levantando a Iman. Trabajó en meterla en su mono y luego la acostó para hacer lo mismo con Jamila. —Aquí vamos. Lo conseguimos, —dijo, levantándose después de recoger a Iman nuevamente. —A la tercera va la vencida, ¿eh, Immi?, —Preguntó, llevándola a la cocina. —Rafael, ¿puedes ayudarme y sacar esa ropa sucia para ponerla en la lavadora?, —Preguntó y Rafael hizo lo que le dijeron justo antes de que Magnus fuera a la cocina.

Empezó a calentar la botella de Iman, haciéndola rebotar mientras lloraba, consiguiendo que acabara con un suave gemido.

Acababa de terminar con su botella y se la puso en la boca para que bebiera ávidamente cuando de repente hubo un gemido ensordecedor de Jamila en la sala de estar, del tipo que le hacía sangrar como padre, del tipo que era no es normal. Salió corriendo, solo para ver a Max arrodillado a su lado y frotándole su pequeña barriga mientras tomaba jadeos de pánico. —¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

—¡¿Max ?! ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Magnus, corriendo. Acostó a Iman y recogió cuidadosamente a Jamila. Estaba gritando sin aliento antes de tomar gigantescas bocanadas de aire para volver a gritar, y él la sintió, revisando cuidadosamente con magia para asegurarse de que no estaba herida.—¿Max?

Max, a su vez estalló en lágrimas. —Ella... estaba llorando y... y yo quería hacerla sentir mejor, y yo la recogí, pero... ¡pero la dejé caer!, —Gimió, sus pequeños hombros se agitaron mientras sollozaba de una manera en que Magnus no lo había visto llorar desde que era más pequeño. —Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, simplemente no quería que ella estuviera triste, yo... ¡soy un horrible hermano mayor!, —Gritó, y antes de que Magnus pudiera hacer nada, se fue corriendo, los pies golpeando el pasillo solo para ser seguidos por el fuerte ‘bang’ de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose de golpe.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose llevó a los dos bebés a otra gran ronda de berridos y Rafael salió corriendo esta vez, luciendo tan preocupado. —¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó rápidamente, y Magnus solo gimió.

—Rafael, ve a buscar a tu hermano. Dile que Jamila está bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Instruyó y Rafael asintió, corriendo detrás de Max. Magnus bajó la mirada hacia Iman, que seguía chillando porque tenía hambre y la puerta de Max era ruidosa, y Jamila gritaba más que nada por miedo. Max era tan pequeño que no podría haberle dejado caer más de un pie y aterrizó en el suave piso extra amortiguado por el tablero de juegos. No tenía heridas, ni rasguños de ningún tipo, por lo que Magnus estaba seguro de que estaba completamente bien y solo asustada por haber sido dejada caer.

Miró hacia el techo con un gemido antes de agarrar la botella y a Iman nuevamente, instalándose allí mismo en el piso para alimentarla, así que al menos no salió de su horario. —No sé cómo demonios tu padre hace esto, Immi, —dijo, apretando la garganta mientras la miraba. —Ni idea.

****

Cuando Alec llegó a su casa, se sorprendió un poco por lo silencioso que estaba. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se quitó los zapatos y colgó su chaqueta, dobló la esquina y encontró a Iman y Jamila dormidos en el piso y Magnus dormido en el piso justo al lado de ellas desnudo, solo con sus boxers. Estaban rodeados de tanto lío. Había juguetes y ropa y solo un bebé llevaba un mono y los pantalones de Magnus estaban en el piso. Sin mencionar, había una botella en su costado, goteando lentamente sobre la alfombra para unir el resto de lo que Alec solo podía sospechar era un vómito infantil.

—¿Magnus?, —Preguntó, acercándose para agacharse a su lado. —Bebé...

Magnus se agitó un poco, sentándose rápidamente mientras arrastraba la lengua, —No te metas eso en la boca. —Miró a su alrededor, parpadeando adormilado. —Alguien orinó en algún lugar de este piso. No estoy seguro si fue el Capitán Whiskers o un bebé. O tal vez lo hice. No, no a mí, mis pantalones se... ¿se han ido? —Frunció el ceño ante sus desnudas piernas y miró a su alrededor, todavía medio dormido. Miró a Alec y sus ojos se enfocaron antes de abalanzarse sobre él. —¡Oh gracias a Dios! —Gimió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Alec, colgándose de él. —Oh Dios, no me dejes. Nunca. Si alguna vez mueres, voy a seguir tu trasero en la otra vida y volver a asesinarte por haberme dejado.

Alec frunció el ceño, acariciando su espalda. —Magnus, ¿estás bien? —Magnus solo gimió contra su pecho y miró a los bebés, todavía dormidos. —Magnus, ¿qué pasó aquí?

Magnus gimió, alejándose con ojos grandes y tristes. —Soy un padre terrible. No puedo hacer esto, Alec, no puedo ocuparme de ellos solo. —Trató de ponerse de pie, y Alec se levantó rápidamente y lo levanto. —Vamos. Por el amor de Dios, no los despiertes, —dijo, arrastrando a Alec hacia el pasillo. Alec recogió los biberones y la ropa sucia al menos, llevándoselos mientras seguía a Magnus. Cuando lo encontró, Magnus se estaba metiendo en la ducha.

—Magnus, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Alec, y Magnus se burló de Alec, quien se apoyó en el fregadero, mirándolo agacharse bajo el agua y gemir.—¿Qué pasó con los niños?

—Soy un padre de mierda, —dijo amargamente Magnus. —Las chicas nunca dejaron de llorar por un segundo desde que te fuiste hasta que se durmieron. Mande a Rafael que me ayudara, porque quiere, así que básicamente pasó toda la mañana apurado por conseguir cosas o hacerme cosas porque no tenía manos libres. Max se ha encerrado en su habitación con Rafael y no para de llorar...

—¿Qué?! —preguntó Alec sorprendido. —¿Qué pasó?

Magnus se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha, cerrando los ojos. —En un momento, yo había alimentado a Jamila y la bajé para ir a buscar una botella para Iman, solo que cuando volví, no podía recordar a quién había alimentado, así que le di de comer a Jamila dos veces. —Alec hizo una mueca.—Y vomitó por todas partes, e Iman todavía estaba hambrienta, llorando, así que Jamila está cubierta de vómito, yo estoy cubierto de vómito, Iman tiene un poco de vomito sobre ella porque Jamila y yo estábamos a su lado, puse a Jamila y mande a Rafael que buscara ropa limpia, e Iman estaba tan hambriento así que la llevé a buscar otra botella, pero Max no podía soportar que su hermanita estuviera tirada en el piso llorando, así que vino y recogió a Jamila para probar y consolarla, —dijo Magnus y Alec sonrió ante la idea. —Solo que él la dejó caer, porque estaba resbaladiza con el vómito, —dijo Magnus y los ojos de Alec se abrieron de par en par.

—Mierda, ¿está bien...

—Jamila está bien, —dijo Magnus rápidamente. —Max es bajo y el suelo es suave y no aterrizó en su cabeza ni se lastimó de ninguna manera, pero como era de esperar, caerse es aterrador, por lo que estaba gritando como si nunca hubiera escuchado gritar a un bebé antes y Max comenzó a gritar sobre qué es un hermano mayor horrible y él se escapó llorando y envié a Rafael detrás de él, y han estado encerrados en la habitación de Max desde entonces y, fue lo último que escuché, Max todavía no ha dejado de llorar, —Magus terminó tristemente. —Él no quiso lastimarla, y ella no está herida, pero él se siente tan mal y no tuve tiempo de hacer nada al respecto, porque Iman todavía estaba hambrienta y Jamila todavía estaba gritando y cuando finalmente logré calmarlos, se quedaron dormidos y yo simplemente me acurruqué en el suelo por un buen 'yo soy un padre horrible'.

Alec negó con la cabeza, mirando el contorno de Magnus en la ducha. —Magnus, no eres un padre horrible solo porque sobreestimaste el manejo de cuatro niños a la vez, —dijo amablemente.

Magnus apagó el agua y salió, tomando la toalla que Alec le tendió. —Entonces, ¿por qué puedes hacerlo y yo no?, —Preguntó con una mirada culpable en los ojos. —¡Eres como Super Papá y yo estoy corriendo como un pollo sin cabeza, tratando de asegurar que todos nuestros niños permanezcan vivos por unas horas mientras estás fuera!

Alec sonrió reconfortantemente, extendiendo la mano para tomar la toalla de Magnus y secar su cabello con ella y luego envolverlo alrededor de sus hombros, tirando de él cerca. —He hecho lo del bebé dos veces antes. Una vez como un hermano mayor de trece años y una vez como un padre joven y desorientado. —Besó la frente de Magnus. —Es más difícil con los gemelos, Magnus, y lo he hecho dos veces antes.

Magnus se apoyó en el pecho de Alec, sin importarle que todavía estuviera desnudo y húmedo y que Alec estuviera completamente vestido. —Creo que la próxima vez que tengas que ir a algún lado, podría suicidarme, —murmuró y Alec rodó sus ojos, abrazándolo cerca.

—No lo harás, —dijo con una sonrisa y Magnus se rió contra su pecho. —No te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo? También lucho con los cuatro. Así que no es que soy mágicamente mejor...

—Excepto que lo eres, —respondió Magnus, y Alec le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Si tengo que salir y dejarte solo otra vez, llamaré a Clary o Luke para que te ayuden, —prometió, y Magnus relajó un poco en sus brazos.

Magnus se acurrucó contra él, frotando su mejilla contra el pecho de Alec. —Te amo, —dijo en voz baja y Alec le besó la frente. —Te haría una mamada ahora mismo si pensara que no me quedaría dormido en medio de ella.

Alec resopló, apretando a Magnus en un abrazo. —Estoy bien, gracias, —se rió entre dientes. Él inclinó la barbilla de Magnus y lo besó dulcemente. —Te vas a vestir y voy a hablar con Max, ¿de acuerdo?

Magnus asintió y envolvió su toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras iba a ir a vestirse.

****

Alec llamó a la puerta de Max. —¿Max? ¿Rafael?

La puerta se abrió y Rafael pareció aliviado cuando abrazó a Alec por la cintura. —Te quiero, papá.

Alec se inclinó, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. —También te amo, —murmuró antes de mirar hacia arriba y suspiro cuando vio a Max acurrucado en su cama, olisqueando a su amado Monstruo de las Galletas. Palmeó la espalda de Rafael y asintió con la cabeza hacia el pasillo. —¿Quieres hacerme un gran favor y sentarte con las gemelas en la sala de estar? Están durmiendo, pero papá se está cambiando de ropa y están solas. No queremos que el Presidente Miau decida comerse sus deditos, —dijo y Rafael puso los ojos en blanco, pero hizo lo que dijo.

Alec se acercó a Max y se sentó en la cama. —¿Maxi?, —Preguntó en voz baja, extendiendo la mano para tocar su cabello. Pasó un dedo por su cabello, su corazón se retorció cuando vio las lágrimas aún en los ojos de Max. —Blueberry, vamos.

Max levantó la mirada, sorbiendo. —La lastimé, —susurró y Alec sacudió su cabeza, rápidamente se acostó al lado de Max para abrazarlo contra su pecho.

—No, Blueberry, no, —suspiró, besando su frente. —Jamila está totalmente bien. Lo prometo.

Max gimió, cerrando los ojos. —La dejé caer y ella lloró.

—Estaba asustada, eso es todo, —se consoló Alec. —¿No estarías asustado si alguien te dejará caer? Pero ella está bien.

—Soy un mal hermano mayor, —dijo en una pequeña voz que era absolutamente devastadora. —Soy un mal hermano mayor, papá.

Alec negó con la cabeza, metiendo un rizo detrás de la orejita de Max. —No, —dijo con firmeza. —Acabas de tener un accidente. Todos tienen accidentes. Y a la mayoría de los bebés se los deja caer en algún momento, incluso si a los adultos no les gusta admitir que lo hicieron, —dijo.Tocó a Max en la nariz. —Una vez, te estaba bañando y te resbalaste de mis manos y te metiste bajo el agua en la bañera. Casi te ahogo. Pero te volví a levantar muy rápido y tosiste el agua, y estabas totalmente bien. —Él sonrió. —Lloraste mucho entonces. Estabas tan asustado. ¿Pero sabes que? Lloraste, pero unos minutos y luego estabas totalmente bien. Volviendo a chapotear en la bañera.

Max lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —Pero la dejé en el suelo. ¡La amo y la lastimé.

—Y te amo y casi te ahogo, —acentuó Alec. —Max, Jamila no te odiará solo por un accidente. Amas a tus hermanitas. Eso no significa que no puedas tener un accidente.

Max sollozó, mirándolo con grandes ojos azules. —Pero papá, ¿y si le hago daño otra vez? ¿Qué pasa si la dejo o la hiero con magia o... o qué pasaría si lastimo a Iman la próxima vez? ¡Me podría caer también!

Alec suspiró, abrazándolo en su pecho. —Max, siempre hay una posibilidad de que cualquiera de esas cosas pueda pasar. Pero probablemente no lo harás. Tuviste un accidente. Va a estar bien. Jamila está bien e Iman está bien y, sinceramente, la dejaste, pero Papá la alimentó dos veces y la enfermó, así que no eres la única razón por la que estaba llorando, —señaló. —Papa es su padre y él también la lastimó un poco. Tienes siete años, Blueberry. Acabas de tener un accidente. Uno completamente normal, también.

Max se acurrucó en su pecho. —Supongo que estas en lo correcto.

—Por supuesto que sí, —destacó Alec. —Mira, ¿qué tal cuando se despierta de su siesta y le das su botella? Jamila puede recostarse en tu regazo y puedes alimentarla, y ella te perdonará por completo.

Max asintió lentamente. —¿Lo crees?

Alec sonrió, asintiendo. —Lo sé.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Max lo miró. —¿Pa? No creo que Papá deba estar a solas con nosotros cuatro. Él se asustó un poco.Mucho. Creo que incluso lloró un poco.

Alec resopló, sintiéndose culpable por reírse del pánico de su esposo. —Él se pondrá mejor. Tienes que recordar que nunca tuvo un bebé al que cuidar y ahora tiene dos. No lo he dejado solo con todos vosotros desde que tenemos a Jamila y a Iman, él está acostumbrado a tener otro adulto aquí para ayudar, no solo dos niños pequeños. Es un gran papá, pero él simplemente no tiene práctica para hacerlo solo ahora que hay cuatro y dos son realmente bebés. Es mucho más difícil cuidar a dos bebés a la vez, y él no tiene la experiencia que tengo yo debido a ti y a tu tío. Estará bien después de que tenga más práctica con bebés.

Max se rió un poco. —Quizás la próxima vez que necesites dejarnos a todos con Papá, Rafael y yo deberíamos cuidar de un bebé y él puede encargarse del otro. Sé que la dejé caer, pero Rafael es más grande y más fuerte. Él podría abrazarla y yo podría leerle una historia para que Papá pueda ocuparse de la otra.

Alec sonrió y asintió. —¿Lo ves? Ya tenéis algunas buenas ideas sobre cómo ayudar a Papá la próxima vez. —Él sonrió. —Pero por ahora, creo que deberíamos ir a ver si Papá se durmió poniéndose la ropa limpia, porque si duerme ahora, no dormirá toda la noche.

Max soltó una risita. —¿Cómo los bebés?

—Exactamente como los bebés, —dijo, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Max se levantó y lo siguió, y Alec le revolvió el pelo entre los cuernos mientras corría frente a él.

Alec se detuvo por un momento y sacó su teléfono, haciendo una llamada. —¿Hola, James? Creo que necesito tomarme más tiempo libre. Estoy bastante seguro de haber regresado del permiso parental un poco pronto. Sé que me necesitáis, pero mi familia me necesita más en este momento.

Alec oyó que uno de los bebés se despertaba y lloraba, y comenzó a ir hacia él sin pensarlo dos veces. —¿Qué tal si probamos otras dos semanas?, —Dijo por teléfono, sonriendo mientras escuchaba al otro bebé despertarse y se sintió aún más seguro acerca de su decisión.


End file.
